


Tumblr Drabble Collection

by LittleMissPixieStix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/pseuds/LittleMissPixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, it's a collection of my drabbles that I've posted on my tumblr and finally decided to archive here.  Fics are one-shots, but if you like any enough, I'm willing to expand on them, especially the first few shorter ones.</p><p>An assortment of ships and characters can be found inside.  They'll all be marked at the top, along with the prompt if there was one.  </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said Too Quietly - Sniper x Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Things you said too quietly (300 word challenge)  
> Characters: Sniper and Spy  
> Ship: Sniper/Spy
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/115783929207/3-things-you-said-too-quietly-sniperspy

It was early in the morning, and the two Mercenaries were laying in bed.  Though it was a small bed, a bit of cuddling, or as they preferred to call it, space-saving, allowed both of the lanky figures to fit into the bed fine.

Spy turned his head up, looking at the Aussie as the man slept.  They had had quite a night together, but now Spy was unable to sleep.

“Je vous adore , même quand vous ronflez tellement,” He muttered to his bedmate.

Hearing Spy’s voice, Sniper started to awaken.  Bleary-eyed, blinking to try to further wake up, and angled his head down to look at the head laying on his chest.

“Wot’ did you say?”

Sniper asked this with a bit of exasperation in his voice.  This wasn’t the first time that Spy muttered his thoughts under his breath.  Why he was muttering, Sniper didn’t know; it was just the two of them out in the Aussie’s camper, laying in bed and just waking up.

“I was merely going over the day’s schedule,” Spy purred, mischievous grin on his face, “So sorry to have woken you.”

Sniper didn’t buy it.

“Wot did you really say?” He asked again, irritated by the Frenchman’s silence and by his lack of coffee.

The Spy only grinned in reply, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.  He swung his legs over the side of the Aussie’s bed, and landed on the floor, and began to get dressed. 

“Somezhing I’m sure you know, Mundy,” Spy finally answered as he buttoned his jacket, “Au revoire.”

He was gone by the time that Sniper started getting dressed.

It wasn’t the first time Spy had talked too quiet for Sniper, though Spy’s words did change from time to time, and it certainly would not be the last.


	2. Things You Said When You Were Drunk - Sniper x Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things you said when you were drunk (300 word prompt challenge)  
> Characters: Sniper, Spy.  
> Ships: Sniper/Spy

“What a night, Bushman,” He heard a French voice say, “How is your head?”

“Wot’ d’ya want?” He asked gruffly, head pounding from his hangover, “Why’re ya’ here, Spook?”

“A better question for you to be wondering is why are you here,” Spy said quietly, “Take a look around.  If you can.”

Sniper didn’t want to comply, but curiosity compelled him.

This wasn’t his camper, this was Spy’s room.  He watched Spy sit down on the edge of the bed, and noticed that the man had been in the middle getting dressed.

“I learned quite a bit about you last night,” Spy said as he slipped a thumb under the bottom edge of his mask, and brought it up showing off the bruised marks on his neck. “Such as zhat you like to bite.  And zhat you are quite the biter.”

“Wait, wot’ are you-” Sniper sputtered, “What did we-?”

“Do you even remember…?

“I…” Sniper answered, “I remember we were celebrating, and later Demo started bragging he could beat anyone ina’ round of shots…”

“Zhat was about zhe time you started falling over,” Spy looked at Sniper face, “We went no further zhen biting and kissing.  I wouldn’t let us…. Did you mean it?  Any of what you said?  Zhat you want me?  Zhat you would love to see me under you - how did you delicately put it? - whining and moaning like a whore? Of course, we both know zhat I could very well be on top.”

Sniper, embarrassed, swung his legs so that he could stand up, but Spy suddenly straddling his lap stopped him.

“Bushman, if you would like a night you can remember, I am not opposed to it,” Spy told him, finger trailing up along Sniper’s neck, “Ah, you do like zhat still…  I could be out in your trailer tonight, if you’re up for a challenge”

Sniper gulped at both the feeling of Spy’s finger along his throat, and at the idea being presented.  
“Damn right I am, Spook,” Sniper growled, “Be there at eight.”

Spy, satisfied, stood up off Sniper, and continued getting dressed.

A date it is zhen,” Spy said to Sniper as the Aussie headed for the door, “One I am sure zhat both of us are looking forward to, Bushman.”


	3. Scout and Spy, Father/Son Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None, other than a request for a drabble about what I think of their relationship. I picked father/son over Spy/Scout  
> Characters: Spy, Scout.  
> Ship: Scout/Pauling implied, at least it is from Scout
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/115807805287/are-you-a-scout-x-spy-shipper-or-do-you-see-them

“Aw, c’mon, Spy!”

“I said no, and I mean no.” 

“But, Spy, why not?” The Scout finally asked. He had been pestering the Frenchman for the last few minutes, trying to get the man to cave. Instead, Spy had been leading the Scout around the base, though all he was doing was trying to get away from the Scout.

“What is it you even want?” Spy asked exasperatedly. The boy had been bothering him so long that he had forgotten.what he even was begging for in the first place.

“Miss Pauling’s comin’ to inspect the base tomorrow,” Scout explained, “And I, uh, wanna impress her somehow.”

“Why don’t you clean your room zhen?” Spy deadpanned.

“Spy! Not like, no. I mean, you know, you’re so good with the ladies…” Scout said. He grew quiet a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, and then glanced up at Spy as he spokem “Do you think the whole room cleanin’ thing’ll help?”

Spy looked up from the book he was reading, and turned his his head slowly to look over at Scout.

The boy was going to need a lot of help if anything was going to work right for him, wasn’t he?

“Let’s say I were to help you,” Spy said slowly, “What is it that you want exactly?”

“Are ya’ gonna? Really?” Scout head, head perking up excitedly, “Okay, see, here’s the thing. Miss P. is coming tomorrow, right?”

“You have said zhat already.”

“Okay, and, like, she’s a lady…such a beautiful lady,” Scout’s words drifted off for a moment, but he was back to focusing a moment later, “An’ you’re French. Which is like…ain’t it like the language of love or something?”

“Some call it zhat, yes.”

“Well, see, I…uh….,” Scout paused a moment, “Here’s the thing, I kinda wanna be able to impress her, to, uh, woo her. I wanna…God, I wanna tell her something in French, something to surprise her. Impress her, you know?”

Spy wondered to himself if Scout was really trying to woo the girl by impressing her, or if he was trying to impress her enough that he might get a pat on the head.

It was hard to tell with the boy sometimes. Admiration was something that he wanted, craved it seemed, but was rarely given. 

Perhaps Spy could make an exception here and help the boy out.

“What is it that you are wanting to say to her?”

Scout got a sheepish look on his face.

“Did I mention how great you are with the ladies?” Scout said, “I was kinda hoping that you would, uh, figure out what to say. But, I wanna tell her how she’s so beautiful, and wonderful, and how I love her face, and her ass is pretty great too, and how she can kill a guy so great, and how much I like…how much I love her. Is there a, um, a good way to say that?”

Spy stayed quiet a minute, silently looking at Scout. After a minute or two, Scout started to wondering why Spy wasn’t answering, wasn’t speaking anymore.

Was it because Scout had asked how to say ass in French? Oh, he hoped that wasn’t it.

“Listen, Spy, you don’t have to teach me how to say a-”

“Mon amour pour toi est aussi grand que le monde”

Spy’s words interrupted Scout’s, and they left the Bostonian in silence.

“Mon amour pour toi est aussi grand que le monde” Spy repeated, hands moving to indicate that Scout should try it, or at least acknowledge it.

“Alright, uh, was it mohn ah-moor poor twah ay oh-see grahn kuh luh mohnd?”

Listening to his language being butchered, Spy stayed quiet a moment.

“Yes, zhat is close enough,” Spy said, “Just keep practicing.”

“mohn ah-moor poor- Hey, Spy,” Scout said, “You’re not teaching me any crap, right? Not gonna, like, insult her or anything, right?”

“Of course not. Despite all the trouble you have caused, I would not even do zhat to you. It would be rude to Miss Pauling.”

“Alright, cool, just checking,” Scout stood up and started heading for the door, “Uh, thanks, Spy. For… for this. I-”

“Scout?”

The Bostonian paused in the doorway, both with words and movement.

“Yeah?”

“It is not polite to talk about a woman’s behind, or ass, when paying her a compliment you want to be profound,” Spy said, going back to his book, “Remember zhat.”

“Uh, I, yeah. Yeah, I will,” Scout said, slight grin on his face, “Than-.”

“Just don’t screw zhis up for yourself.”

“Thanks, Spy.”

Scout slammed the door shut behind him, and his running down the hall could be heard for a bit. Spy sighed and closed his book, savoring the peace and quiet for a moment.

At least until the next question popped into the boy’’s head.


	4. Things You Said I Wish You Hadn't - Scout x Pauling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things You Said I Wish You Hadn't  
> Characters: Scout, Pauling, Medic  
> Ship: Scout/Pauling leaning
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/116346514957/17-scoutms-pauling-3

While the news Miss Pauling had received over the phone wasn’t the  _best,_ it certainly could have been worse.  Apparently a fight with Gray Mann’s bots had left Scout injured.  It wasn’t anything too bad, but he would need some bed rest to recover.

Assuming that Medic could find a way to keep the boy to sit still for that time.

Forget Scout, she felt sorry for the German. 

She was at the base now, checking to see how the building had fared after the attack, and to see how the mercenaries themselves were doing, and had just found the medi-bay door.

As she was about to open it, the Medic hurried through the doors, medi-kit in hand.  He stopped short of running into her, and moved to step-side her.

“Ah, pardon,   _Fräulein,”_  He said ready to move past, but then he paused, “… _Fräulein ,_ vould you mind vatching zhe patient?  I need to step out a moment.  He should not be too much trouble for you.”

“I suppose,” She agreed hesitantly, adding, “Hurry back if you can, Medic. This isn’t my last stop, but I can take a short break to…watch Scout.”

“Zhank you,” Medic know that it was a waste of breath to say more, and by leaving he was making sure that Miss Pauling couldn’t change her mind.  He needed the break, and he had a patient to go take care of, one that he had asked to stay away from the medi-bay so that Scout would focus on resting, and not talking to the new person in the room.

Miss Pauling watched as the man left, took a moment to prepare herself, and then stepped through the door.  

Once inside, she found Scout laying in a bed, staring at the ceiling.  Stepping lightly, she moved around him trying to make sure that she didn’t disturb him.

He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Heeeeey,” He said slowly, dopey grin on his face.

“Um…Hello?” She said, looking over the bruised boy,“..Are you feeling alright?” 

Me?  I’m fiiiiine,” He said as he looked at her, sounding a bit off, “You don’t need to worry about me, Ma.”

Ma?  Now, wait, hold on.  Did Scout see her, and her black hair, and think that she was his mother?

She had heard that he had a concussion, among his other injuries, but the medication that Medic had given him for all of his pain might be contributing to this mistake as well.

How delightful.

“How ve’ya been, Ma?” He asked, raising his head as much as he could, “Been doin’ good?”

She stayed quiet a moment, wondering if she should speak and pretend to be his mother.  As she saw that eager look in his eyes start to be replaced by concern, she felt that it was in everyone’s best interest if she played along with this charade to alleviate any worry about his mother for Scout.  If he was worried about his mother, than he couldn’t focus on getting better, and his team needed on the field.

She was only doing her part, after all.

“Yes, I’ve been fine,” She reassured him, “Don’t worry.”

Hearing his “mother” respond, Scout got a huge, child-like grin on his face.

“Hey, Ma?” He said, “Can I talk ta’ you about someone’?”

Was she allowed to do this?  Was this in her realm of authority to do?

Well, she decided, it was now.

“Yes, of course,” She said slowly, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room, “Go ahead.”

“See, um, there’s this girl…this lady,” He said, laying his head back on the pillow, dreamy grin on his face, “And she’s…I don’ even know how to ‘splain her to you.  She’s…one o’ the bestest ladies I’ve ever met.”

He paused, readjusting his position in the bed, and shifting a bit.  Apparently he had been drugged up enough to not be able to talk and move at the same time.

“Like, um, see, remember Suzy?  Back’n sixth grade?” He said, “Or Julie, in ninth?  Or Mary, in tenth grade?  Or Amy, in the second part’a of tenth grade?  Or, Carly, at the same time?  Or that chick who ran the checkout at the hot dog joint?  ‘Member how I talked with ya’ ‘bout those girls?  Well, um, with her, it’s…different.  I wanna…I don’t wanna just, like, kiss her and…and, you know, I…I wanna make her smile.  I wanna make her happy.”

Scout then got a look on his face, as if he was remembering something.

“She’s so cute when she smiles, but, she’s…like…not a smile-oftener,” He rolled his head back against his pillow, “And her…laugh.  S’music, Ma.  And her glasses…and she’s so tiny, but tough.  Oh man, is she tough.  Tougher’n you, Ma, an’ tha’s sayin’ something’.  An’ her name’s cute too, Miz’ Pauling…An’, ah, did I mention her smile?”

Miss Pauling was starting to wonder if Scout actually knew that it was her in the room, and this was another one of his attempts to flirt with her.  Surely Medic woudn’t go along with something like that, would he?

“I love her, Ma, I really love her,” He said, smile now replaced with a more serious look, “An’ I don’t know what I’m supposed ta’ do.  It’s…It’s kinda scary, because it’s, like, so…real.  ‘Cause, with other girls, I mean, I like lookin’ at ‘em, ‘cause, damn, girls are pretty, and she’s pretty too, so pretty, but I wanna do more than admire her, you know?  She’s pretty, but she’s smart too, lotta’ smarts, and…I wanna be with…but that’s…”

  He paused, now a small frown taking form on his lips.

“It’s not gonna happen, and I’mn’t sure I wan’ it to, ‘cause, like, there’re better guys,” He said, sadness creeping into his voice, “Better’n me. I mean, I try, but I still screw up.  I just…don’ know what to say to her.  S’hard; I meet someone I want ta’ impress, I wanna make happy, and I jus’ don’t know how to talk good anymore…wha’ d’I even say ta’ someone as awesome as her?”

She had been listening quietly, unsure of what to say.  What did one say to something like this, hearing themselves be praised so much?

He liked her smile?  And her laugh?  That was…sweet.  Especially for Scout, the self-proclaimed “sex-maker”.  Not once had made references to her physically, save for “tiny”, “glasses”, and “pretty”.

Scout had to be drugged; there was no way he would ever be saying these things in his right mind, he probably didn’t think that they were the “manly” way to get a girl.  

…Was this really a conversation that he would have with his mother?  About her?  

That was…adorable. Absolutely adorable. 

She heard footsteps now coming down the hall.  Medic must be coming back now, which meant that she would be leaving soon.  It would be best not to leave the boy wondering where his “mother” had gone.

She stood up, smoothing her skirt down as she did.  Walking over to the gurney, she looked at him, trying to figure out what to say to him.  He was expecting an answer to his question, even despite how tired and and confused as he was, and she didn’t want to leave him hanging.  

 “Just…tell her what you told me,” She said, “Just, perhaps, not exactly how you told me.  I think that’ll work…Go to sleep now, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, fine,” Scout said, tired smile on his face, “Thanks, Ma.  Night.  Love ya’.”

“Good night.”

Medic came into the room, bringing back a bit more blood than he had left with, and found Miss Pauling next to Scout’s bed.  

“Did he behave himself?” Medic asked quietly, trying to make sure that the boy continued resting.

“He was fine,” She answered, “Just fell asleep.”

“Ah, good,” Medic seemed excited about the prospect of it finally being quiet in the room, “Zhank you for watching him.”

It was no problem,” She replied, small smile forming on her face, “But I do need to get back to work now.”

Quietly, she left the room.  As she slowly closed the door behind her, she could her Scout say, “Hey, Ma!”.  She glanced inside, and saw that Scout was talking to the Medic now.  Was it because he had black hair too?…Was that what the man had been putting up with this whole time?

Oh, the poor German.

Maybe, later, she’d come back once she was done, and give him another short break.  Maybe.  For now, though, she had to inspect the rest of the base.

Closing the door completely, she found herself smiling slightly about the whole, sweet, thing that had just transpired. 

She wished that Scout hadn’t said all of that.

Because now she felt that she was starting to feel like she might be able to fall in love with him.


	5. Pyro and Engineer friendly talky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharp (just that word, yes)  
> Characters: Pyro, Engineer  
> Ship: Heavy/Medic implied in one sentence and that's it.
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/117749558567/lets-do-something-different-how-about-a-drabble

Most members of the team passed over Pyro, thinking of the firebug as a mumbling maniac.  Not the Engineer.  He knew that Pyro was actually pretty sharp.

They were observant.  What they didn’t quite understand, they would ask the Texan, going to him during a quiet time when they could lift up their mask and clearly ask him questions.

And they asked some good ones.

“How does Demo make his bombs?”

“Why is Scout sad-You didn’t notice?  Scout seems sad.”

“What are Heavy and Medic doing behind those doors?”

Well, they weren’t  _all_  good questions, but still the point stood, Pyro was rather sharp.  It made the Texan wonder how much Pyro didn’t ask him about.  He’d see the grin when ever the conversation between them drifted to one of their team mates.  It wasn’t their usual friendly grin, it was a secretive one.

Things like that made him wonder about Pyro.

One day, Pyro was down in the workshop talking to him.  This time was different, though, that knowing smile of theirs was on their face the whole time, and it looked excited.

Engineer tried to just talk with them, tried to ignore the grin, but that could only last for so long.

“Firefly, what’s got you grinning so big today?” He finally asked, seeing if he could coax an answer out of them.

“Something,” They answered, wriggling excitedly where they sat, “There’s somethiiiing.”

“Ya’ gonna tell me?”

“Uh huh,” They said with a nod, “Later.”

“Later than,” Engineer agreed, “So, right, anyway-”

He continued talking with Pyro, telling them a story back from when he lived in Texas.  His mind was still back on what had Pyro’s grin so big on their face.

Finally, after  Engineer seemed to be finished outlining his next project, Pyro got his attention again.

“Dell?” They said, arms behind their backs, “Dell, Dell, do you second?  Just one second?”

“Sure thing,” He said, turning to face Pyro, “Got all the time you need, Firefly.”

Especially this had something to do with why they had been grinning earlier.

“Okay, okay, okay,” They said with an excited nod, “I, uh, do you remember what today is?”

“…Thursday?” Engineer said, “S’Thursday, isn’t it?”

“Yes, maybe, I don’t know, but that’s not it,” Pyro said, “No, no, what’s  _today?”_

“I give up, Firefly,” Engineer said with a smile and a shrug, “What’s today?”

“ _Dell”_ They said with surprise, whipping their arms out from behind their back to show him a gift, “It’s your birthday!”

They had a crudely wrapped package in their hands, wrapped with scrap paper of the Engineer’s that had been colored and decorated by Pyro.

“Remember?  Your birthday?  You said today was your birthday a couple weeks ago!” Pyro reminded him, “I got you a present, and I wrapped it up for you!  Are you gonna open it?”

“Sure I am,” He told them with a grin, “Thanks, Pyro.”

He worked carefully at the paper, trying not to tear it too much, which wasn’t easy considering all of the tape that was wrapped around it.    Eventually, despite all of Pyro’s impatient bouncing, he managed to open it up, and he found a couple of drawings and a plate of cookies that Pyro had the Heavy wrap up earlier.

“Do you like it?” They asked nervously, “See, that drawing is of the two of us, and that one’s the team, and that one’s you with your sentry, and there’s me back there, and you made the cookies earlier, so I know that they’re good and…and…do you like it, Dell?”

The Engineer’s grin was huge, and his eyes may have been misting just a bit.

“Love it, Firefly,” He said, “Thanks, pardner.  Want to share some cookies now?”

“Oh yeah!”

Pyro was pretty sharp sometimes, paying attention to and learning things that others seemed to forget and overlook.

 And they were plum sweet to boot.


	6. FlashFire Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FlashFire Fluff  
> Characters: Scout, Pyro. Engineer is mentioned  
> Ship: Pyro/Scout
> 
> Fic originally posted here:

Scout hadn’t started the day expecting a 5′7″ puppy in a flame retardant suit to follow him around, but Engineer’s trip to town hadn’t been planned either. 

Today was just turning out to be a day of surprises, wasn’t it?

Scout had started out the morning by joining the others for breakfast, then going out to do a couple laps around the base. On his second, he noticed a figure sitting down next to his starting point marker: his drink. On his third, he decided to cut his planned five laps short and go see what Pyro wanted.

“Hey, wassup?” He asked, “Ya’ need somethin’, Pyro?”

All he received was a shrug in reply.

“Hey, come on,” He said, trying to coax an answer out of them, “Go ahead and say that you couldn’t stand being away from this much awesomeness for too long. Tha’s why you’re out here, innit’?”

He heard a muffled laugh come from under the mask, and he saw Pyro’s shoulders shake slightly.

“I’m right, ain’t I?” He continued to tease as he crouched down in front of them, “Face it, Pyro, once you’ve been around someone this cool, ya’ can’t go back.”

He saw Pyro tilt their head as the laughing and shoulder-shaking continued, Once their mirth subsided, they handed him his can of Bonk, and watched him crack the can and gulp the drink down.

“For real, Pyro, why are you hanging around here?” He asked them, “Think you’d wanna do more than just, you know, sit in the dirt.”

“Wssssmn’t jussth sitimng.”

“Sorry, was that English?” He asked them, “Run that by me again.”

Instead of responding, or bothering to lift up their mask, they instead pointed to the small, crude sandcastle that they had made while waiting around.

He stared quietly at the pile of dirt a moment.

“Right, not just sittin’,” He corrected himself, “You were makin’ mudpies too.”

“Issth mmm caaaassthle!” Pyro said, a bit upset by his words. They had worked hard on making this; it wasn’t easy with as dry as the sand was. Their gloves didn’t help much either. But it still looked like a castle to them, even if it was a crude one.

“I’m jus’ playin’ with ya’, Pyro,” He said with a grin, “I can see ya’ made a…a fortress. S’nice one too.”

That wasn’t exactly the word that Pyro had been after, but they knew better than to argue with him; they would take what they could get.

“Why ain’tcha sittin’ down with Engie?” Scout asked, “It’s kinda hot out for you ta’ jus’ be sittin’ out here, Pyro.”

Instead of words, Pyro merely pointed their thumb over their shoulder, to the area that Engineer normally kept his old, beat-up truck.

Scout understood it in a moment.

“He went ta’ town?” Scout asked, eyebrow raised, “That wasn’t the plan today, was it? Thought it was a work day…He run out of somethin’ or somethin’?”

“Mmm hmmm.”

“Well…” Scout knew how much Pyro just liked to sit down with Engineer, down near the boiler, “Ya’ wanna hang out with me?”

Pyro responded by leaning forward and tackling the Scout with a hug, causing the boy to nearly drop his drink.

“Alright, alright,” He laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

After a moment of untangling their entangled limbs, they both got to their feet and headed inside.

And that was why Scout had the team Pyro following him around the base. 

Scout first headed to the kitchen, to put what was left of his drink back in the fridge. Then he headed over to the break room, Pyro plodding along behind them the whole way.

Anywhere that they stopped, though, Pyro seemed bored and restless, no room providing the privacy they’d want to pull up their mask above their mouth and relax. Eventually, after listening to Pyro sigh and watching them fidget, Scout turned off the TV and moved on, trying a different room.

They finally settled down in the Scout’s room, just to relax and be away from the others. Once Scout’s door was shut tight, the two of them sat on the boy’s bed, Scout at the head, Pyro at the foot, and sat reading. Or at least, Scout was reading. Pyro was looking over all of the beautiful colors in one of Scout’s magazine’s, being as careful as they could when the turned the pages.

But not even the magazine could entertain Pyro for that long. They started to moving up towards Scout, moving as subtlety as a Pyro could, which was not very subtle at all. Scout was engrossed in his magazine, though, and he didn’t realize that Pyro was wriggling their way right next to him.

Wanting to talk to boy in a way that he could understand, now that they had the privacy to do so, they shifting so they could lift the bottom half of their mask up. They also moved closer, putting their mouth right next to Scout’s face, seeing if they could startle him, just for fun.

Before they got to utter a word, though, Scout turned to see what was next to him, and their lips connected. Scout’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t pull away.

Instead, Pyro did.

The bottom half of their face, at least what Scout could see, turned bright red, and they slammed backwards against the wall, hands moving up to cover their face.

“Hey, whoa,” Scout said, “You alright, Pyro?”

Pyro’s reply was to flop over sideways away from Scout, hands still covering their face. 

Grinning, Scout slide down next to them, leaning on his hand while he waited for Pyro to uncover their face. Once, they dared peek beyond their hands, saw Scout, made an embarrassed noise, and covered their face again.

“Come on, Pyro,” Scout said, “What’s the big deal? We’ve kissed before, done more than kissing, what’s wrong with a little smooch?”

Bmmcmsseyoumprrblyddnm-”

“Gotta uncover your mouth,” Scout reminded them, “I don’t speak Pyro, Pyro.”

“Because you probably didn’t even want it right then and all I was trying to do was talk to you and then you turned and then we…we kissed and I wasn’t even trying to- but you and me…we did and you’re probably angry now because I did that and I didn’t mean to, at least not right now, and you’re not gonna like me anymore, because we did that when you didn’t want it, and it was all an accident, I swear!”

Scout had been tempted to laugh, because the situation was rather funny, but a voice in the back of his head, one that sounded suspiciously like his mother’s, told him not to. Instead, he tried to reassure the Pyro as only a Scout could.

“ Why would I be angry? I got a free kiss. Bet you just couldn’t help yourself, Pyro,” He told them, still laying on his side next to Pyro, “Was a nice surprise. You’re a good kisser. I liked it.”

“I…Did you really like it?” Pyro asked in a quiet voice from behind their hands.

“Hell yeah, I did,” Scout replied, rolling on to his back, “Wouldn’t mind if it happened again either.”

“…What if it happened again right now?”

“That’d be cool. Awesome even,” Scout replied as he lay on his arms and closed his eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Scout heard as Pyro moved, but he couldn’t see it. A rubbery glove was covering his face, keeping his eyes shut tight.

“Pyro?” Scout uttered in surprise, not expecting anything other than a gentle peck, “What’re ya’!?-”

His words were cut off by another kiss, this one more purposeful than the last. Scout could feel Pyro had almost climbed on top of him, but the strangest part was that he didn’t feel the Pyro’s mask touching him at all.

He desperately wanted to see, but Pyro was doing a wonderful job of making sure that he couldn’t. He didn’t fight, though, he knew it was for the best, right now anyway, that he didn’t.

The kiss ended sooner than Scout would have liked, and Pyro’s hand lingered over his eyes afterward, though their body now was next to, instead of on top of, him. There was a noise, a quiet one, and then Pyro’s hand was removed. 

When Scout opened his eyes, he caught the tail end of Pyro pulling on and straightening their mask, revealing only what Scout had seen before.

“You liked that too, right?” Pyro asked, a small grin on their face. They had liked it, though it had been weird to be that exposed. Not bad weird, just weird. Maybe they’d try that again sometime.

“Yeah,” Scout replied, with a small goofy grin on his face, “Yeah, that was good…Pyro, you’re just hiding how awesome you look, aren’t ya’? Jus’ don’t want me ta’ feel bad, right?”

They giggled quietly. Before they could reply, though, their head perked up. There was the sound of a footsteps coming down the hall, passing by the bedrooms, and continuing on towards the rooms farther down.

Scout couldn’t have told you who it was, but Pyro knew in an instant.

“Engie!” They said excitedly, “Engie’s back!”

They scrambled up off of the bed, paused as soon as their feet hit the ground.

“Scout? Scout. Um, thank you. For letting me be with you while Engie was gone…and for being so nice,” Their words then got a bit quieter, “And for letting me kiss you. Twice.”

“Um, yeah, anytime!” Scout assured them quickly, “You know we can hang out anytime, right, Pyro?”

“Mmm hmm!” They nodded quickly, heading towards the door; their next question was quieter, “And we can…kiss anytime we’re alone too, right?”

“’Course,” Scout said, “Anytime.”

“Okay. Thank you!” Pyro said with a wave, pausing before they pulled their mask back down completely to say, “Bye, Scout!”

Scout waved back as they left, resting his head on his hand once again as he looked at the empty place where Pyro had left. He then stood up, stretched, and tried to think of something that he could go and do now now that Pyro was occupied by someone else once again.

Except, all he could wonder when was the next time that Engineer was going to go to town. 

Hopefully, for his sake, it was going to be soon. The next time the he and Pyro could get together wouldn’t come soon enough for the impatient boy, and he couldn’t help but look forward to when it would come.


	7. The Talk - Pyro x Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "At what point did the Medic or Engineer think it'd be a good idea to have "THE TALK" with Pyro? After all, someone had to teach them all the stuff they've been doing with the Scout! (super cute, by the way)"
> 
> Characteres: Engineer, Medic, Pyro  
> Ships: Pyro/Scout
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/118543214777/at-what-point-did-the-medic-or-engineer-think-itd

The team Engineer and Pyro were down in the Texan’s workshop. Pyro was off to the side, near the boiler down there, and the Texan was seated at a desk, drafting up a new design. The smile on the unmasked part of Pyro’s face made him curious, though, and he had to ask what was on their mind.

“What’cha grinning about there, darling?” 

“Nothiiiiing,” Pyro giggled, “Well…”

“Go on now, you can tell me.”

“…I think I like Scout.”

The Engineer mouth pulled up in a half grin as he returned to his work.

“Scout’s a good boy,” He replied, “No reason to be embarrassed about getting along s’well with your team mates, firefly.”

“No, um,” They bit their lip and looked down slightly, “I like like Scout. Like really like Scout, Dell.”

The Engineer’s grin fell. 

Did Pyro mean what he thought they meant? They they were crushing on the Boston boy? Had Pyro ever talked about things like this before? Things that came around when a body admitted to liking someone? Did Pyro know about the birds and the bees?

He looked up the wall, these thoughts going through his mind. Goodnight Irene, he was going to have to do it, wasn’t he? Give the firebug the sex talk. Bless their sweet, innocent, little heart.

He wasn’t going to let Pyro go along with these feelings unprepared. It was the best thing he could do. The safest one too. It was for Pyro’s sake, after all.

Turning his chair slightly so that he could face them, he wiped at his forehead with a rag before he began talking.

“That’s, uh, good, Pyro. It’s normal ta’ start feeling that way once in your life,” He said, trying to find a place to start, “Gonna happen eventually anyway.”

“Do you mean that everyone’s going to like Scout at some point?”

“No. No, Firefly, that’s not what I-” He paused, “How much you like him?”

“A lot,” They admitted, their voice grew a little quieter, “I just want to hug him and never let go.”

“You’re in that bad, huh?” He asked, both amused by and terrified for his team mates, “You…ever wanna do more than that?”

“Sometimes, I even want to kiss him.”

Forget anything else that the Engineer had planned for the day, they needed to have “THE TALK” right now, before anything could happen. Anything more innocent than a hug or a kiss. 

Today, Pyro was going to learn.

“Well, firefly, what d’ya know about the birds and the bees?”

“Um, they fly? And they’re cute.”

“That’s true, Pyro,” Engineer said slowly, “But right now, we’re gonna be talkin’ about a different kind of birds and bees. See, ah, when a man loves a woman…or a man loves a man, sometimes they sometimes want to get together and…do things-“

“Yeah, I know,” Pyro said with a nod, “They hug and kiss.”

“They can sometimes do more than that, firefly.”

“Like what?”

Like what, indeed? This was going to be an interesting, and Engineer could only hope that he didn’t have to explain this too many times for Pyro to understand. 

And that they wouldn’t be too embarrassed to ever come down to see him again. He was trying to make sure that they understood that they could come see him if they had any questions, and not avoid talking about the subject if they needed. 

Needless to say, he avoided going into dirty details, but made sure they understood the basic gist of what he wanted them to understand before he let them leave his workshop.

Afterwards, the talk leaving the Pyro’s face bright red, Engineer called in a favor with Medic, and had the man not only make sure that Pyro understood everything and perhaps go over more, but also had him give the Scout a refresher course while the boy was trapped during a physical examination, even if the Scout didn’t understand why he was getting “THE TALK”.

He would know soon enough.


	8. Surprised SniperScout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surprised  
> Characters: Sniper, Scout  
> Ship: SniperScout
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/126464026442/32-surprised-scoutsniper

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  Holy shit, it wasn‘t supposed to be like this.  

Scout was panicking, having been cornered by the Sniper while trying to take a shortcut.  The man had his knife drawn, and was advancing slowly, like a cat toying with his cornered mouse.

If Scout wanted to make it out of here alive, he was going to have to think quickly.  Even if the fight was going to end soon, that wouldn’t stop the RED from sticking a knife through him.

He had to be smart too.  Running wasn’t an option, there wasn’t enough room to get around the man. He could lunge at the Aussie, Scout always had speed to his advantage, but he probably couldn’t wrestle the knife away, not easily.  If it came down to a battle of strength, then Scout was sure to lose.

His only chance was to do something unexpected, something that could even catch this man, who had to be ready for Spies, off-guard.

Scout lunged, an admittedly predictable move, and manged to slip close to Sniper, past his arms, past his knife.  As Sniper readied to flip his blade and plunge the knife into the BLU’s back, Scout grabbed onto his head, and the boy’s next move made Sniper freeze.

Scout kissed him.

It wasn’t just a small peck on the lips.  Somehow, Scout had managed to cram his tongue into Sniper’s mouth and give the man a hell of a French kiss and he shoved into him.  

It wasn’t neat, it wasn’t clean, but it was enough to disarm Sniper, knock him down on his ass and let Scout get by him.

There was somethings that were weird to Scout, things he went over as he ran away.  He could have sworn that he felt some reciprocation taking place and, the weirder thing was, he thought that he liked everything about the kiss, all of it.

And, pausing to take a glance at the Aussie who was still on his rump and had brought a hand up to gently touch his mouth, he got the strangest feeling that the other man had too.

What a wonderful surprise.


	9. Teacher/Parent AU SniperSpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teacher/Parent AU, with Sniper/Spy  
> Characters: Sniper, Spy, kid!Scout  
> Ship: Sniper/Spy
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/127680118857/teachersingle-parent-au-sniperspy

Julien looked at his nervous son out of the corner of his eye, the boy squirming in his chair.  The man that they were to be talking to had followed the previous family out to answer one last question that they had asked.  Quite rude of them to be butting in on his and his son’s time

This wasn’t the first parent teacher meeting that the single father had to attend, and they usually didn’t end with the most positive news.  He couldn’t say that his son didn’t try to do well, but his temper and short attention span had earned him on more than one teacher’s naughty list.

Finally the teacher stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” He apologized in a deep, Australian-accented voice, “Didn’t mean ta’ keep ya’ waitin’.”

The man had gangly limbs, arms that stuck too far out of his sleeves, and Julien couldn’t help but wonder how he fit those awkwardly long legs under his desk.

“Hi, Mr. Mundy,” the boy said quietly, getting a smile and nod from the teacher. 

“Go ahead,” Julien said tiredly, “Tell me what my son did.”

“What he did, Mr. Durant?” The teacher, Mundy apparently, asked, “What do you mean?”

“I’m aware these meetings are mandatory, but surely you have something you want to say about him,” Julien sighed, “Everyone else does.”

“I-”

“He tries, he does,” Julien continued, “I just don’t think you all see zhat.”

“Mr. Durant, your son is doing very well in my class room.  I’m impressed with him.”

“Don’t try to sugarcoat, just say it,” Julien said, and then he paused and straightened up “What did you say?”

“He’s doing well now,” Mundy said again, bringing a hand to rub at the stubble on his cheek, “Took us a few days to get things sorted out, but we’ve got it now.  He’s doing well in the classroom.”

Julien tilted his head, running a hand through his gray-striped dark hair.

“  _«Are you bribing the teacher somehow, Scout?»”_ Julien asked, switching to French 

“No.” The child said, gently shaking his head,  “No, papa.”

“Is everything alright?” Mundy asked, looking between the father and child, “Do you have any questions for me?”

“Yes, I do,” Julien said, “How did you manage to get good results from my son?  Every other teacher has had some strong complaints.”

“Kiddo’s got a good head, probably one he got from you.  He just needs to simmer off some of that infinite energy to focus,” Mundy said, “I used to be the same way.”

“How well is he doing in your class?”

“Got a high ‘B’ right now,” Mundy said, leaning back comfortably in his chair, “With a lil’ work, he can pull it up into an ‘A’.”

“ I don’t believe he’s had a ‘B” grade since kindergarten,” Julien said, leaning forward in his chair to talk to the teacher.  The thought that Scout might have something higher than a “C” on his report card this year excited him.  

“He keeps it up, and 4th grade might be turning point.”

“How did you do it?” Julien asked quickly.

“Gave his hands something to do.  Back when I was in school, I whittled wood in the classroom.  Helped me burn off some energy and focus,”  Mundy said, “American schools are stricter ‘bout knives, so, instead, we started using some origami stuff.  Ripping paper strips and making something out of it.  It helps him settle down enough to listen.”

Julien’s heart started to beat faster in his chest, and he silently looked closer at his son’s teacher.  Licking his lips, he sat straight up again and gave the other man a grin.  It was a grin that was returned, and there seemed to be a smile in the man’s eyes as well.

“Other teachers might not, uh, be willing to let your son expend his energy like that,” Mundy’s voice seemed to get just ever-so deeper, “I like to think that I’m special.”

“Oh, I bet zhat you are,” Julien said, the strong eye contact between the two men making his breath hitch a moment.  

This was easily turning into one of his favorite parent/teacher meetings, and it wasn’t just because his son had managed to pull up his grades.

“If it wouldn’t trouble you, I wish to be updated on his progress soon,” Julien said, tracing a circle on the man’s desk.

“Is there another parent I should be concerned with…um, concerned with informing?” Mundy asked, eyes drifting down to the finger as he lightly bit his lip.

“No, I’m single,” Julien said, sly smirk decorating his face, “Perhaps we should arrange a private meeting sometime?”

“Uh, yeah,” Mundy sat up straight, the movement awkwardly sudden and displaying a sense of eagerness, “Yeah, we, uh, we should.”

The teacher then searched his pockets for a pen, finally pulling open a drawer to find on.  He tore a scrap of paper off of a blank sheet and leaned over to start scribbling.

“Here, um, lemme give you m’number,” Mundy said, pausing to look up at Julien, “To set up the meetings easier.”

“You’re giving him a number?” Scout asked, “You’re not gonna tell him that my room needs to be cleaned, are you?”

Julien started to answer, to point out the flaw in his son’s statement, but Mundy spoke first.

“Yeah, no, don’t you worry, kiddo,” He said, offering the boy a sincere grin as he handed his number off to Julien, “Your pop won’t tell me a thing ‘bout it.”

As Scout sighed in relief, Julien pocketed the number and then checked the clock.

“When is your next meeting?”

“Comin’ up really soon, I should start gettin’ ready for ‘em, yeah,” Mundy said with a slight frown, as Julien and Scout stood up, “Um, you got any other questions for me for ya’ go?”

“Yes, just one,” Julien said as pushed his chair back into place, “Are you free this Friday?”

“Yeah,” Mundy said with a grin slowly growing on his face, “Yeah, I am.  Guess we’ll…’talk’ more then, Mr. Durant?”

The father had started heading for the door, holding on to his son’s hand as they walked, but paused at the door to turn towards Mundy.

“My name is Julien.  Mr. Durant is not necessary.”

“Yeah, sure, Julien.  It was great to meet you today,” The man called out one more thing before they left, “Mick.  Call me Mick.”

Julien offered a smile and a nod before he and his sons left the room and started heading for the school exit.

He had a good feeling that he was not only going to call the man Mick, but that he was also going to be calling him sometime tonight.  This had easily been the best meeting that Julien had gone to in a long time, and he had a feeling that the next one was going to be even better.


	10. A Touching Reunion - Sniper/FemScout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Congrats on the milestone!! :D Per chance you could find it possible to do some SniperxFem!Scout - maybe an angsty/loving reunion following “Old Wounds”? :3"
> 
> Characters: Sniper, FemScout  
> Ship: Sniper/FemScout
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/129423311232/a-touching-reunion

"What the hell are those?

The Scout interrupted the Sniper, who had been in the middle of taking his shirt off. Without thinking, she placed a hand on his torso, gently feeling the scars lining his muscular body. 

"What the hell are those, Snipes?” She asked again, looking up at his face as she waiting for an answer, “They’re, like, all over you… What happened?”

The Sniper silently looked down at the Scout, and then looked away as he nervously licked his lips.

“Tell me.” She said, her words speeding up, “How’d you get those?”  
“I was shot,” He replied, wishing this wasn’t the first conversation that they were going to have now that they were together again.

“And?”

“Medic got the bullet out.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“One bullet wouldn’t’ve caused all of those scars, Sniper. They’re, shit, they’re all over you. How the hell did one bullet do that, Sniper?” 

"Lamb-”

“First you leave because your parents died, and I don’t hear from you for months and when I finally do, you look like an old toy someone stitched back together,” She said as the hand on him balled up into a fist, the words and frustration pouring out of her now, “And now, now, you won’t even tell me what happened because, I don’t know, you don’t trust me?”

"I do trust you-”

I don’t know why you’re not tellin’ me, I don’t know what I did, and I’m just so angry with you right now, do you know that?“

"Be hard to miss it-”

“You were going to be gone a month to bury them, to take some time for yourself. You’ve been gone for six months and I didn’t hear anything from you at all,” She said through gritted teeth, “Do you know what it’s like to not hear anything for months? For all I knew you were dead, Mick. Dead.”

“Actually-” Sniper started to say, reaching a hand down to stroke the girl’s head, “Darling, I did die.”

The way that she looked at him made him wonder if he should continue or not. But it wasn’t right to keep all of this from her, not anymore.

So he told her everything, from the minute that he had landed back in Australia, to the months of grieving, to getting shot and dying, to Medic saving his life, to the team managing to beat the TFC mercs. Everything.

What he expected was for her to hit him out of frustration, for her to verbally assault him, to decide that they were through.

What he didn’t expect was for her to wrap herself around him in a tight, damp-faced, hug, her hand clawing his back muscles.

He gently stroked Scout, leaning down to plant a long kiss on the top of her head and inhale the scent he had missed for so long, reassuring her that it was all okay now. 

They were together again, it would all be okay now, and that was all that mattered.


	11. 101 Reasons - Sniper/Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could I humbly ask you about Medic/Sniper somewhat 101 Dalmatians AU? Like, simply having a dogs, after war, or nothing war-connected at all. With fluff. The rest doesn’t matter. :)" 
> 
> Characters: Sniper, Medic. Administrator mentioned.  
> Ship: Sniper/Medic
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/129426731012/101-reasons

The two men were enjoying peaceful Sunday, sitting on the couch together. They had recently gotten back from taking their dogs for a walk in the park, the same park where they had run into each other and fallen in love at first sight.

“S’nice, isn’t it?” Mick asked with a grin. Surprisingly, he wasn’t asleep.

“Mmm, ja,” Rüdiger replied happily.

Their dogs, Dalmatians to be precise, came over to be near their owners. One rested their head on Medic’s leg, silently asking to be pet.

“Perdita,” The German cooed, reaching to stroke her head, “How’s my girl?”

Her tail began wagging as she was pet, and she calmly stayed where she was. The other dog was hungry for attention, though, and he joined his owners on what became a very crowded couch, whether they wanted him to or not. 

“Oi, Pongo!” Mick said as the dog started to enthusiastically kiss his face, “Ya’ mongrel. Get offa’ the couch now.”

Mick snapped his fingers and pointed down at the floor, and the dog slowly stepped back down.

“Sorry ‘bout that. You alright?” Mick said to Rüdiger, “He’s usually better behaved than that.”

“The German laughed.

“Isn’t that exactly what you said when he made us both fall into zhe lake?” He asked.

“Ah…Yeah. He can be a rascal sometimes.” Mick said, rubbing the back of his neck, “You know that. But he does behaves most’a the time.”

“So dogs do take after their owners, don’t zhey?” Rüdiger said as he looked back at Mick with a grin on his face.

“What do’ya mean by that?”

“I mean zhat you’re a rascal,” Rüdiger said as he gently pulled Mick into a short kiss, “My rascal.”

After Rüdiger broke the kiss, he stood up, leaving Mick wanting more.

“I vonder if they’re hungry,” He asked to no one, “I’m going to check zheir food.”

“Speakin’ of food, what’s for dinner?” Mick asked.

“If you hadn’t been upstairs writing music the whole morning, you vould know zhat.”

“Is that what I smelled?“

“What else vould it have been?”

“I figured that I was so hungry I was hallucinating,” Mick replied with a grin, “What ever it was it smelled delicious…”

Rüdiger noticed that pause in Mick’s response.

“What else do you want to ask?” He prompted, “Go ahead, Mick.”

“Is your ol’ teacher going to be dropping by?”

“Helen? No.” Rüdiger paused, “Not that I know of, but who knows what she might do?”

“Let’s pull the curtains shut and lock the doors. Keep her out.”

“You really don’t like her, do you?”

“Does anyone?”

“…I’m sure someone must.”

“I don’t,” Mick said as he stood up, “And I’m sure you don’t either.”

“Mick-”

“Don’t argue; I’ve seen that look on your face when her back’s turned,” Mick said as he slowly walked towards the stairs, “S’why I try to chase her out.”

“Well, I hope she doesn’t show up today so you won’t be blaring your saxophone upstairs trying to do just zhat.”

“Is it my fault inspiration shows up whenever she’s around?”

“Inspiration?” Rüdiger asked, giving Mick a look, “Really? What sort of inspiration does she give you?”

Mick stopped on his way to the stairs, suddenly turning around and creeping towards his lover while singing;

Helen De’Admin, Helen De’Admin,

She causes the crawling feeling in your skin,

She’s a human vessel that’s full of sin

Helen, Helen

There’s no way you can win

Against Helen, Helen De’Admin.

Rüdiger found himself pinned back against the wall as Mick finished his song. The Aussie’s hand moved under his chin and tilted his head up as the man gave him a quick kiss.

“Loads of inspiration,” Mick said with a grin, “In fact, got some right now.”

Before Rüdiger could speak, Mick was already climbing up the stairs with his long legs and ducking into his studio.

“Dinner’s in an hour,” Rüdiger called after him, a smile on his face, “Write something vonderful.”

Now that he was alone downstairs, Rüdiger went to go sit on the couch as a saxophone played from upstairs. Dinner was already ready, there was nothing for him to do for at least thirty minutes, more if Mick lost track of time.

He whistled and the dogs were soon by his side, joining him as he leaned back on the couch. Perdita was laying next to him, and Pongo was sitting upright.

“You’ve trained Mick well,” Rüdiger commented to Pongo as he stroked his dog, “Perhaps we should work on the ‘sit’ and stay’ command later, ja?”

The man ran off too much for Rüdigers liking. But, perhaps, that just added to his charm.

Replaying Mick’s soon in his head, he laughed quietly as he played the words over the tune that Mick was playing, content to just listen to the melody flowing down the stairs and let a peaceful feeling wash over him.

There were one hundred and one reasons that he loved his life, from his dogs, to his career, to their dogs, but one of the biggest reasons was upstairs, and he couldn’t wait for him to come back and be right next to him once again.


	12. All Things Good - Medic/Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None except for Medic/Scout  
> Characters: Medic, Scout  
> Ship: Medic/Scout
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/131352884547/all-things-good

All Medic wanted to do today was to get some work done. 

Finishing that paperwork was his only goal for today, because once that was out of the way, he could get back to the science. Until Miss Pauling had that paperwork heading her way, Medic’s supply of animal organs was going to be cut off, so it was imperative that he had these documents finished before he used his last orangutan pancreas on someone.

However, it was very hard to finish this paperwork with Scout hovering over his shoulder, the boy leaning forward to talk in Medic’s ear whenever the Bostonian felt like it.

And, quite frankly, Medic had had enough of it.

“Scout, if you’re not going to do somezhing useful, zhen please grant me some peace,” The German finally said, putting down his pen as he turned slightly to glare at Scout.

There was a mischievous smile on Scout’s face as he responded.  
“No,” He said as he moved around to lean on Medic’s desk, “Nope.”

“What do you vant?” Medic asked, exasperated, “You’re obviously here for a reason, Scout, so what is it?”

“Yep, I want something,” Scout said, “But you’re going to have to figure out what that is.”

Medic breathed out through his nose in frustration and then leaned back out in his chair.

“You vant to play a game zhen? Alright,” Medic said, “Alright, I’ll play your game. Are you injured and vanting medical attention?”

“Nah,” Scout said, “That’s not it.”

“Are you seeking help vith paperwork?”

“Nope.”

“Are you absolutely starving for attention?”

“Kinda,” Scout said as he clambered further into the Medic’s way.  
“Are you…sitting on my paperwork?” Medic asked slowly.

“Yep.”

“You better hope zhat ink is not smudged or your next surgery will be electively unnecessary whether you vant it or not,” Medic huffed, “Can’t you just tell me what you vant?”

“That’s no fun,” Scout said as he put his feet on the arms of Medic’s chair.

“Scout, nothing right now is enjoyable for me, and I would like both zhe paperwork and zhis game to end.”

“So you’re giving up?” Scout asked, that smug grin still on his face.

Medic sighed.

“Yes, Scout, I’m giving up, so please just tell me why you’re here so we can both move on.”

Scout laughed, apparently pleased by this triumph over Medic.

“Know what today is?” Scout asked.

“Scout’s zhat is not an answer-”

“Do you know what today is?” He asked again.

“Ach, yes, certainly,” Medic said slowly bringing a hand up to his temple as he tried to figure out the date, “It’s…Tuesday-”

“Friday.” Scout corrected.

“It’s Friday the thirt-…” Medic looked down as he paused.

Reaching down, Scout tilted Medic’s head up in a surprisingly gentle manner.  
“It’s your birthday, ya’ dingus,” Scout said quietly, looking his lover in the eyes.

“It’s…vait, what?”

“It’s your birthday,” Scout repeated, “Last month ya’ said your birthday was comin’ up, and today’s the today.”

“Already?” Medic said, “How did zhat happen so fast?”  
“Doesn’t matter,” Scout said as he leaned forward, “I got your gift right here, Doc. You want it…?”

A tired smile on his face, Medic leaned forward to get his present, a kiss from Scout. Medic wrapped a hand around Scout, pulling him closer until the moment he broke the kiss.

“Was zhat all you wanted, Scout?” He asked.

“What? Uh, n-no,” Scout sputtered, “I was, like, for your birthday, Doc, I was thinking we could, uh go do the se-”

“Later,” Medic said, motioning for Scout to scoot off his desk, “Later, I promise. Right now, I need to finish zhis paperwork.”

“But, um,” Scout’s face looked like that of a puppy who had been teased with food and then instead kicked, “I wanted-”

“I know what you want, Scout,” Medic said, turning in his chair as Scout headed slowly towards the door, “And it will be done after zhis is complete.”

Scout glanced up at Medic, his lower lip quivering as he pouted, hoping to look pathetic enough to get what he wanted from the German.

“Scout, I said go, and I mean it,” Medic replied patiently, “Go wait in my room, I’ll be zhere soon.

Scout, figuring out that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted yet, left, heading towards the Medic’s bedroom. If they weren’t going to have sexy time on Medic’s desk, then Scout was going to go set up a sexy time and make it so that Medic couldn’t refuse him. 

Taking off his shirt was a good first step, one that was guaranteed to work.  
Back in the Medic’s office, the German was shaking his head as he smiled to himself. Scout could be utterly ridiculous sometimes, demanding attention more often then not and thinking himself a good enough gift for a birthday.

The boy was right about one thing; he did make for a good birthday gift for Medic, especially once he was unwrapped.

Knowing what was waiting for him back in his room, Medic focused wholeheartedly on the paperwork before him and raced through its completion with renewed vigor. Scout wasn’t the only one who could move fast when he wanted to. After all, with who was waiting for him, how could Medic not want to hurry?

Considering how the day had started, loaded down with paperwork, it was shaping into a very nice one surprisingly quickly.

And once Medic reached his room, and was alone with his Scout inside, and actually began celebrating his birthday and receiving his “gift”, he knew this day was going to get absolutely wunderbar.

And who could blame a man for rushing for that?

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag to him.


	13. Much Ado About About Sewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Team helps Scout learn to do something and guide him  
> Characters: Team  
> Ship: None
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/131815679082/much-ado-about-sewing

“You guys realize this is freakin’ ridiculous, right?” Scout asked, looking around at his team mates.  They were all seated in the break room, spread around on various pieces of furniture.  It was like an impromptu team meeting taking place, but it was a far less dire situation than one might expect if they saw the congregation.

“Are we really having a freakin’ meeting over this?” Scout asked with a sigh, “Just ‘cause I don’t know how to sew a button back on to my pants?”

“It’s a good skill to have, son,” Engineer said, “One you need to learn.”

“All I wanted was for someone to help put the button back on my pants, because it got pulled off in the fight today, and you guys throw an intervention party,” Scout said, “You realize how stupid this is, right?”

“It’s rather stupid you’ve yet to learn how to do zhis, despite all zhe times we’ve had to help you.” Medic said.

“You know how to sew?” Scout asked slowly.

“I sew people up all zhe time,” Medic said, “Pants are far easier, but far less fascinating to vork with.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Scout said, “Are you telling me all you guys know to sew?”

“Zhat is correct,” Spy said, “At the very least, we all know how to sew a button back on to pants, something you should learn, Scout.  It’s easier to fix your messes than to hound one of us about it”

“Or you could even strengthen it,” Engineer said, “Work on it bit before it comes off.  It’s easier to fix things before they become completely broken.”

“Even you know how, big guy?” Scout asked Heavy.

“ _Da_.”

“You know how to sew?” Scout said with a laugh, “A big bruiser like you knows how to handle a little needle and thread?  You?  That’s ridiculous.”

“Maybe, maybe,” Heavy said, with a thoughtful tilt of his head, “Still have pants on that stay on, so who is ridiculous one?”

“Demo?” Scout asked, his question not needing to be vocalized anymore.

“Aye, I do, lad,” Demoman replied, “Learned from me’ mother herself.  Helped her out with the sewing after she went blind.  Somehow, she’s still faster at it.”

“My mom never showed me…Solly, help me out here,” Scout said, looking for some validation for his ignorance, “You know how to fix a button?”

“It is a man’s duty to be able to fix his own pants,” Soldier replied, “Are you a man, Scout?”

“Last I checked, yeah.”

“Then it is your duty to learn how to sew a button back on,” Soldier said decidedly.

“Sniper, man, buddy, pal,” Scout said, half pleading for someone to confess not knowing how to sew, “You don’t, do you?”

“’Course I do,” Sniper said with a  raise of his eyebrow, “I think the question here is more why you don’t.”

“Pyro doesn’t know, right?” Scout asked, looking over at his mysterious team mate.

Pyro, instead of muffledly replying, held up teddy bear that had Engineer gear on it, and gently tugged at its clothes.  They knew how to sew very well, and they made dolls and doll clothes sometimes, their current project being a small Medic doll which they were going to surprise Heavy with eventually.  Engineer said that the Russian would really like it.

Scout, meanwhile, sighed, defeated.  

“Alright, alright, alright,” He said, “Show me how to sew the stupid button on to the pants.”

No one moved, and Scout received a few looks, telling him that they were waiting for something else.

“Show me how to sew the stupid button on,  _please_ ,” Scout replied, and this time the others moved closer to offer him some guidance.

It felt weird being surrounded by a group that wanted him to succeed, that didn’t mock him for his mistakes.  It felt so weird…

And yet so right.  

Scout had never known his father while growing up, the man vanishing before Scout had been old enough to remember anything about him.  The closest thing he had had were some of his older brothers, but by the time he was old enough to need a man to guide him, they had all grown up and moved on with their own lives.  

Having a group of seven father-figures, to him anyway, and a Pyro, taking time to teach and guide him made his chest feel tight in a weird, wimpy kind of way.  In a way that made him want to get advice from them, as bad as it might be, to get some support from, to joke with, to fill up the fatherly void that he had been trying to stuff full his whole life.  

And later, he might, he didn’t know.  

It all depended on whether he thought he should after he was through fixings pants.  It depended on whether he thought it was a good idea to admit that he looked up to all of these guys after he was finished poking his fingers with a needle and thread, he might just do it.  

But he wouldn’t.  He liked the way things were after all, and he didn’t want to ruin it, he wouldn’t talk.

Because if life was this good now then why go ruining the status quo?  There was only one way to keep things good for everyone.  

Why go making a mess by hounding them when he could clean it up himself?

To keep from needling them, he was just going to sew his lips shut and button up.

After all, it was the best way to fix things, and keep them strong, before they became broken.


	14. Flaws of Attraction - Red Engineer x Blu Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None. Inspiration linked below.  
> Characters: Engineer and Spy  
> Ship: Engineer/Spy  
> Warnings: None, except that Spy's extra cheeky.
> 
> Fic originally posted here - http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/136009687132/flaws-of-attraction
> 
> Inspiration for the fic came from this post -   
> http://ask-engiespy.tumblr.com/post/135182217770/damn-spy-trying-to-get-more-of-these-asks-done

It had started out as a strange relationship, if one even dared to think of it as relationship at first.  It was more a mutual hate, a mutual need to conquer the other, a lust to be better and be the last man standing in every encounter.  

Hardly a relationship at all, the Engineer mused.  Every time that BLU Spy had showed up to sap the RED’s equipment, it had been more of a death match than the beginnings of a relationship 

So how he and the snaky bastard found themselves driving home from yet another night out together in town, the Texan wasn’t sure.

“Spook," He said, getting the other attention, “Why are we doin’ this?”

“”Doing what, may I ask?” Spy inquired, “Are you referring to being mercenaries, having left the bases, now returning to the bases, using your truck instead of my car, or just us?”

“Us,” Engineer replied, “We’re on opposite sides of a war, as much of a war it can be over rock, the first hundred times we met, we wanted to kill each other.  What changed?”

“It was only the first thirty or so we wanted to kill each other,” Spy said, “The next twenty were absolutely blinded by rage where we wanted to strangle the other and make them suffer.  The next fifty rode off that tension and turned into something better.”

“So is all we are two men riding on sexual tension?” Engineer asked, taking a turn on the dirt road, “What happens when that stops?”

“Are you wishing to kill me now?”

“No.”

“Then I suppose some of that tension has already ceased.” Spy noted.

“Didn’t say that I didn’t want to do anything with ya’.”

“Ah, then some of it’s still there.” Spy replied, “That’s good.  Very good."

The ride became quiet for a few minutes, with only the engine making a sound. Spy had hoped that his answer would quiet the Engineer’s apparent concern, but judging from the way the Texan was nibbling at his lip, it hadn’t.

“Are you not satisfied?” Spy asked, “What do you need to hear, Dell?”

“Spy, I just want ta’ be sure that what we have isn’t just going to up and disappear on me.”

“How can I make you sure, Dell?” Spy asked, slipping his leather-clad feet on to the car’s dashboard, leaning back comfortably in the seat as he waited.

“Hmm...I don’t-...I know.  I know what ya’ can do,” Dell said, “You can-”

“No real names, and the mask stays on,” Spy interrupted, “Other than that, you may ask nearly anything of me.”

“Spy, it’s nothing that-...Do you think I would ask you something like that?” Engineer asked, “It took of us being together before you dared even take your shoes off in front of me.  I wouldn’t ask you something like that.”

“Than what are you going to ask of me?”

“Can you tell why you’re attracted to me?” He asked, pausing to lick his lips, “If it’s not just that ‘tension’ we’ve got between us, then surely you can tell me something.”

Is that all you want?” Spy asked, grinning, “I will be happy to oblige your wishes...”

“But what?” Engineer asked, “You’re pausing, which means you’re going to ask for something.”

“Indeed I am, my good man,” Spy said, “I will be happy to oblige your wishes, and all I want in return is for you to do the same for me.  Tell me why you’re attracted to me, Dell.  Go first.”

“I have to go first?” Engineer asked.

“Indeed you do,” Spy said, looking over at Dell, “Surely you can come up with _something.”_

“Alright, Spy, fine, I will go first,” Engineer said nervously, “But you ain’t allowed to copy any of my answers.  Don’t think that what I say is a freebie for you to use.”

“My good man, do I ever copy people?”

Engineer leaned back, and dared to take his eyes off the straight road as he looked over at Spy.

“What do you mean ‘do you ever copy people’, Spy?” Engineer said  Every fight you-”

Spy laughed, a hint of a snort leaving him before he stifled the sound.

“That was a joke, Dell,” He explained, a twinkle in his eyes, “Now, please, go ahead and talk.”

The Engineer, now feeling a little flustered, turned his eyes back to the road.  He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say. 

Spy started to wonder if Dell was struggling to come up with something, managing to light himself a cigarette in the silence.  But then the Engineer started to speak.

“Ah, shoot.  I like your eyes,” Dell said, a blush growing on his face, “Your voice is damn nice too. Personality’s not bad either, sarcastic sometimes, but still kinda gentlemanly which is nice.  Ya’ always know how ta’ piss me off and you’re a damn good kisser, which is good for when ya’ piss me off, and goddamn it you’re-”

“Please, Dell, that’s enough.  Any more flattery and I might combust,” Spy said, though there was clearly a grin on his face, “And I suppose that means it’s not my turn to tell what attracted me to you?”

“Yup,” Engineer said  focusing on the road, his face bright red, “Sure is.”

“I see,” Spy tilted his head, indicating that he was thinking, “Give me a moment.”

Dell found himself gripping the steering wheel tighter, warping the leather a bit thanks to the strength found in his gunslinger.  It felt like he waited through the longest pause in the world by the time Spy started speaking again.

“Ass.” was all the Frenchman said.  

His reply caught the Engineer well off-guard.

“Beg pardon?” The Texan said, wondering if his misheard Spy’s answer.

“Ass.” Spy repeated, a hint of a smile teasing at the corners of his lips.

“The hell-?”

“You told me to say something that I found attractive, yes?” Spy said, holding his cigarette between two fingers, “Your ass.”

“My ass?”

“The rest of you as well, I assure you, but definitely ass,” Spy said.

“What kind of answer is-?”

“You said I couldn’t copy your answers, so I didn’t,” Spy said with a smirk, “Ass was about the only item you neglected to mention,  So, ass.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d think that you’re proud of yourself for that answer,” Engineer said, a grin lighting up his face despite his tone.

“Why shouldn’t I be proud of the truth?”

“You always have a few layers of truth going on,” Dell said, pulling in behind the RED team base.

“I wouldn’t be a very good Spy if I didn’t.”

“You got anything else to say, Spy?”

“Oh, yes, plenty,” Spy answered, “But I would be breaking the rules of this game if I dared to mention them.”

“That’s the way you’re going to play?” Engineer asked, giving Spy a tired look, “I buy you nice dinner, and that’s the way you’re going to act?”

“I believe you Americans have a saying for this,” Spy said, pulling his lanky legs down off of the dashboard, “Do not hate the players, but rather hate the game.”

Engineer sighed.

“I know better to think that you’re not proud of that one,” He said, unlocking the driver’s side door, “Care to come inside my workshop and talk more or are you going to chortle your way back to BLU?”

“I prefer the company you’d find in the workshop.”

“Just us?”

“Us,” Spy confirmed, unlocking his door, “And perhaps while we’re in there, I can go over more about what I find attractive in you.”

“You could just tell me now,” Engineer said, already partially out of the door.

“ _Non_ , I think not,” Spy said, “I’d rather...show than tell.”

The blush was back on Engineer’s face.

“Are you implying what I think you’re implying?  That and me are gonna get ta’-”

“-You did buy me dinner first, so that’s already out of the way.  I don’t see why we shouldn’t,” Spy pointed out, taking out his invisi-watch, “Besides, I owe you an answer.  I think this is a good way to both get something we want, don’t you?”

“Good golly, yes,” Engineer was out of the truck now, “C’mon, I’ll lead the way to my workshop.  That’s the polite thing ta’ do.”

“Oh, yes,” Spy mused, putting out his cigarette, “It is also polite to ask permission before entering someone.”

Engineer paused, about to correct Spy’s response, wanting to help the man’s English out, when it dawned on his what Spy meant.  For the third time tonight, the man’s face started to turn crimson.

“Dell, I despise your team and it’s color, I do,” Spy said, already walking into the RED base, fading from view as he cloaked so he could remain hidden, “But _mon dieu,_ do you wear the color so very well.”

This time, the Engineer was less flustered by the Spy’s response, and instead already planning how to get the man back.  

It hardly mattered what he planned, the Engineer mused. Every time that BLU Spy had a witty retort to anything that Engineer said, and sometimes even the things he didn’t.

It had started out as a strange relationship, and it was a strange relationship, but it was strange in a beautiful way.  It was more than a mutual attraction, a mutual need to conquer the other, a lust to be better and to be the last man standing in every single encounter.

Though hopefully, in the next few minutes, neither of them would be standing anymore.


	15. Power Nap - Sniper/Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was a nap.
> 
> Was that really so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something Sniper/Scout  
> Characters: Sniper and Scout  
> Ship: Sniper/Scout  
> If I find a way to type Sniper/Scout here again I'm going to lose it.
> 
> You can find this fic on tumblr here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/137416194332/power-nap  
> Likes and reblogs are appreciated, but by no means required. =)

All Sniper wanted was a nap.

When he had crawled up into the bunk in his camper, all the Sniper had wished for was a nap. He hadn’t slept well last night, and it had been a fight for him to stay awake during the battle today. 

All he wanted to do was take a quick fifteen minute, at the very least, power nap.

So how he had found the scrawny little brat of a lover he called Scout straddling his crotch, he had no idea.

“Trying to sleep,” He mumbled.

“But, Snipes, it’s only two,” Scout said, “And just, like, two in the afternoon. Not ever a two in the morning kinda thing, which I’d get. Why do you wanna sleep now?”

“’Cause I’m tired after the fight ta’day.” Sniper said tiredly, “Why do you care so much?”

“I was fighting too and I’m not tired. Why are you always so tired, man?” Scout asked, “You didn’t forget your promise, did you?” 

“What promise?”

“You promised to teach me how to use a boomerang today,” Scout said, shifting against Sniper as he adjusted his position.

“Was that today?” Sniper asked, silently praying that it wasn’t.

“Yup.” Scout said, “Been waiting all week.”

Groaning, Sniper slowly, ever so slowly, struggled to sit up, hindered by the fact Scout was sitting on his lap.

The boy looked down at Sniper, biting his lip in thought.

“We don’t have to do it right now,” He said slowly, “We can do it later.”

“Can we?” Sniper asked, just to make sure.

“Yeah. Can I lay down with you?” Scout asked, already shifting off of Sniper’s lap.

“As long as you’re quiet,” Sniper told him, in no mood to fit the boy who had somehow already managed to squeeze in to next to him, “And ya’ can’t be wigglin’ around.”

“Won’t be.” Scout promised, “I’ll be so still and quiet, that you won’t even know I’m there, quiet as a mouse, still as a sleepin’ mouse, or a dead one, the quietest and stillest person around here other than you-”

“Then start be the quietest and stillest,“ Sniper told him, already starting to fall back asleep, “Stop witha’ braggin’ and jus’ do it, a’roight?”

Scout stayed quiet, instead just wrapping an arm around the Aussie and burying his head against the other man’s chest. Even though he wasn’t tired, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate the stillness or just laying here with Sniper.

The man’s chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm, his breath reduced to a quiet snore. It was warm laying next to the Aussie, comfortably so, and Scout soon found himself relaxing easily next to Sniper, taking a second to look the man over.

His face was completely different when he was sleeping. Normally, Sniper was always on guard, or at least he seemed to be. Arms crossed, eyes hiding behind those glasses, a frown usually on his face. But here, his face was relaxed, his arms weren’t blocking him off from others, and there were no glasses to hide his face.

It was moments like these, aside from the sex, that were Scout’s favorites. Any reason to crawl into bed and have the time to admire his partner was a good one, even if it was just about a boomerang. 

The boy’s breath started to slow, matching Sniper’s pace, and he kicked a leg over the Aussie’s longer ones, scooting closer, as much as he could anyway. His head rested on the man’s chest, and listening to his heartbeat was so calming to listen to.

Scout fought to stifle a yawn, losing that battle quite handily. His eyes were soon shut and he nodded off next to Sniper.

Not long after, the Australian started to stir.

“Right, Scout, boomerang,” Sniper murmured, his still half-shut and voice still thick with sleep, “Can go do it for-”

As soon as he realized there was something on his chest, Sniper’s eyes shot open. Luckily, it was Scout and not some spider, snake, a wet koala, or something else that could kill him.

Laying his head back down against the pillow, Sniper sighed in relief. Both for the fact that it was just Scout asleep on him, and that Scout was asleep on him. That meant that he could get some more shut eye without feeling guilty about holding anything up.

All he had wanted was a nap, after all.

And he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather have one with.


	16. Strike a Pose - Demo x Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic's had a long day at work. Guess who's waiting in his room for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DemoMedic  
> Characters: Demoman and Medic  
> Ship: Demo/Medic
> 
> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/139264761462/demomedic

Medic was feeling the stress of the week weight down on him.  The team wondered why his hair was starting to turn gray?  He could make them a list a mile long.

It was a long, lonely walk back to his room by the time that he had cleaned up the Medibay and finished his paperwork.  He opened up the door to his bedroom, ready to take a nice long nap.  But he paused in the doorway.

“Demo?” He asked the other man in his room, “You haven’t been waiting long, have you?”

“Me?  Nah, not long at all.  Just a few minutes,” The Scotsman replied with a smile, perched right on the end of Medic’s bed, “Tried to time it better than that.   The wine wouldn’t be too chilled anymore if I was waitin’ around in here mopin’ like a sop.”

“You brought wine?” Medic asked as he closed the door behind him, a hint of amusement decorating his tone.

“Thought that you could just use a drink after today.”

“You’d be right,” He said to Demo, smiling as he moved to sit on the bed next to Demo, “I’m assuming you brought some glasses?”

“Aye, of course.  Jus’ ‘cause I like ta’ drink out of the bottle sometimes doesn’t mean I’d expect a respectable gentleman like yourself too,” Demo teased as he popped the cork, “Half a glass?”

“Make it a full.”

“Are you sure?” Demo asked as he held up the tall glass he had brought.

“Please.  You know the day I’ve had.”

“Your wish is my command,” Demo replied as poured a tall glass of wine for Medic, “It is Valentine’s day after all.  I figure a man who’s gettin’ yelled at all day can appreciate a chance to take control for once.”

“My wish is your command?” The German asked coyly, taking the glass from Demoman, “Does that mean that I can request a shoulder rub next?”

Demo responded by reaching an arm around behind the German’s back, and kneading his fingers into the tight muscle there.  As the Medic let out a content hum, Demo had a grin on his face.

“You likin’ it?”  Demo asked, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Mmhmm.  The wine’s perfect too.”

“’Course it is.  Though, if my timin’ was any better, I would have had time to strike a pose on your bed for you.”

“I can imagine it,” Medic replied, “Am I allowed to request more?  What if I asked you to take off your shirt?”

“I’d happily fulfill a request like that if only ta’ make ya’ happy.”

“And not because you enjoy taking off your shirt for me?”

“Well-” Demo paused when the shirt covered his face as he pulled it over his head, “There is that too.”

Medic looked over Demo’s strong, sturdy torso, his arms muscular thanks to carrying around his bomb launchers on the field.  His hat had come off with his shirt, and his hand was combing through the unruly curls.

“Like what you’re seeing?” The Scotsman asked with a smile.

“Are you free all night?” Medic asked him, eyes never leaving Demo’s body.

“Cleared m’busy schedule jus’ for you,” Demo replied.

“Good, good.  I’m very glad to hear that,” Medic replied as he took another long sip of his wine, “I have a feeling that our night together, and the clothes shedding, has only just begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't actually have a title so I made one up on the spot. I will probably regret that.   
> Vogue.


End file.
